Conventionally, there have been known various conveying apparatuses for use in conveying substrates. As one of such various conveying apparatuses, Patent Literature 1 discloses a robot configured to store substrates into racks (or into cassettes or the like) and to retrieve the stored substrates from the racks. The robot disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a robot arm. The robot arm includes three links. These three links are each rotatably connected around a vertical axis extending in the vertical direction. An end effector is attached to the distal end of the robot arm. The end effector is configured such that a substrate can be placed on the distal end portion of the end effector. The distal end portion of the end effector is configured to be rotatable around a horizontal axis extending in the horizontal direction.
The robot thus configured performs operations such as moving the end effector while rotating the three links, thereby inserting a substrate placed on the end effector into a rack or retrieving the substrate from the rack. The robot can also raise or lay down the substrate placed on the end effector by rotating the distal end portion of the end effector around the horizontal axis. Therefore, the end effector can be inserted into the rack from various directions. Accordingly, the substrate can be inserted into or retrieved from the rack regardless of the facing direction of the rack.